Let them be Little
by Wishfull Dreamer
Summary: One week after Alex and Corrie are released from the hospital. Part of my Life Changes story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original Walker Characters.


**Let Them Be Little

* * *

**

Walker stared down at his hands amazed. How could anyone be so little? He smiled softly as he watched his infant daughter yawn and snuggle closer to his chest one tiny fist reaching out to grab his shirt. He loved just holding her small body.

"Walker," whispered Alex coming up behind him. "When did you get home? It's the middle of the day. Is everything alright?" She chewed her bottom lip worryingly.

Walker shifted the baby in his arms as he reached out to stroke the abused lip with his thumb smiling at his wife, "Everything's fine, Alex. It's been a really calm day so I left Trivette in charge. I heard the cries when I came in the door so I came straight here."

Alex glared at her husband going into lawyer mode, "You did not just take a half day off just to come and check on me, did you?"

Walker knew when he was caught and he knew when to plead guilty. He used his free arm to pull her close and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You've only been out of the hospital for a week, and this is the first day you've had all of them at once by yourself. Can you blame me?" Alex stayed stiff for a moment before giving in and stinking into her husband's warmth. She couldn't blame him for being worried. It had been a tough year for them all. They stayed in their small family pose for a minute not moving until they saw a flash of light. Jumping and glancing quickly towards the door, they saw seven year old Angela standing there with a camera a faint grin on her usually serious face.

"It was cute," she said in answer to the raised eyebrows in her direction. Her parents just shook their heads at their eldest child. Walker knew he never should have taught her how to walk so silently. He cursed himself for being so distracted as to not feel her presence. She rarely ever caught him off guard, but when she did she didn't let him forget it for a long time. Alex opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the sight in the doorway. Little Daymee must have woken from his nap early and crawled out in search of his family as he was standing in the doorway with his little hands on his hips scowling at everyone in the room, "Why no wake me?" demanded the two year old when he saw his father was home. Walker and Alex tried to stifle their laughter at the indignant looking child as Angela just took another picture. She couldn't help herself. He was just so cute standing their like that with his still sleep filled eyes and messed up hair.

Walker handed Corrie off to Alex, snatched the camera out of Angela's hands ignoring her glare, and scooped Daymee up into his arms before tossing him in the air making him giggle. "I just got here, Demon. Now, shhh let's not wake your sister. Let's you, me, and Angel go find something to snack on," he glanced over his should cautiously and said in a stage whisper as the three headed out the door to the kitchen, "but don't tell mama."

"I heard that, Cordell Walker," Alex called after them in a semi loud voice, "Don't you spoil their dinners."

Later that night, the whole family was gathered in the living room. Walker once again found himself holding a sleeping Corrie as he watched the rest of his family play Candy Land on the floor in front of the fire in their pajamas. He sighed as he realized how fast his children were growing. Daymee was learning new words everyday as well as learning how to drive everyone batty with his mischievous streak and temper. It wouldn't be long before he would be starting preschool at the HOPE Center. He laughed quietly as Daymee tried to sneak his blue man forward a couple of places while Angela and Alex were discussing something. When the little boy saw they weren't paying him any attention, he kept moving it forward until he was at the end. He silently clapped his hands with glee as he began to edge away from the board and towards the door. Unfortunately, the movement caught Angela's eye and she glanced down at the board. With an indignant cry she chased after her little brother and began to tickle him only to be joined by her mother when she realized what the punishment was for. Soon all three were on the floor panting for breath as they lay giggling with joy.

Walker watched as his eldest demanded that Daymee move his piece back and make a legal move. Alex just shook her head in exasperation knowing the two year old was sick of the game. She suggested the two pick out a book for their bedtime story. The three then curled up on the couch, Daymee on Alex's lap with Angela snuggled in right next to them, while Angela used her best reading skills to read the chapter from Peter Pan that they had left off on the night before. Angela had had some trouble learning to read and refused to do her homework or to practice her reading for anyone. It wasn't until Alex heard Daymee plea with Angela to read him one of his books until she gave in when Alex came up with the idea. That night, Alex had insisted that Angela help her put Daymee to bed with a story every night saying he would sleep so much better if his big sister read to him. Angela had reluctantly given in willing to do anything for her brother and with lots of encouragement and praise and only a little help she worked her way slowly through a book. Ever since then, she had done the bedtime story and now her reading skill was better than the average seven year old. She had come to love to read.

Walker loved this calm time of night when his family did their bedtime ritual: baths, a game or movie, a story, prayers, and then bed. He listened as Angela came to the end of the chapter. His little girl wasn't so little anymore. She had already faced so much in her young life and half the time she was wise beyond her years acting like a little grown-up and trying to take care of everyone. He hated seeing her so serious all the time and loved it when she loosened up and relaxed like she had been today. She could be twice as sneaky as her brother when she put her mind to it.

Walker sighed quietly and looked down at the little one in his arms. "You'll still be little for awhile won't you," he whispered pulling her a little closer. Corrie blinked open her small eyes and seemed to give him a knowing look before her lips curled in what looked like a smile and went back to sleep. He sighed once more as he realized that he couldn't keep them little forever. They changed every second and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could only hope and pray that they got to be little for as long as possible.

* * *

I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand  
Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute  
How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink  
Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon

So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little

* * *

"Now," said Alex as she tucked Angela into bed that night an hour later, "are you going to stay in your own bed tonight or are you going to sneak off into your siblings' room to sleep." Angela looked up the picture of innocence and Walker laughed silently from the doorway. Ever since the Alex and Corrie had come home and the family had been whole once again, Angela had taken to sleeping with her brother in his bed to be close to both him and Corrie.

"I'll stay in my bed. I promise," said Angela closing her eyes with a smile that Walker was sure meant something that wasn't all good. Alex just sighed and kissed the girl's forehead and started to leave the room when Angela shot into a sitting position with a gasp, "I forgot to say my prayers."

Alex turned around to go back to the bed when Walker stopped her. "You're exhausted Alex. Go to bed. I'll hear her prayers and tuck her back in." Alex smiled gratefully at her husband and headed for the master bedroom. Being with the three children all day took a lot more out of her than she was willing to admit.

Walker sunk to his knees beside his eldest folding his hands and closing his as Angela began reciting the prayer she had learned as soon as she could talk,

"Dear Lord,

Now it's time for me to rest

Today I tried to do my best

Please watch over me as I lie in sleep

And the faith in me I pray to keep

Care for the children, the sick and the poor

Give them your blessing forevermore

Care for Mama, Daddy, Demon, and Corrie the same

This I pray in Jesus' name."

Walker waited for Angela to say Amen and was surprised when she paused. He felt her small hands grab his and felt her cheek come to rest against his letting him feel all the love in her with that small touch as she added to the prayer that Alex had taught her.

"And thank you for making Mama and Corrie all better instead of taking them to be with you and the angels in heaven. And forgive me for being mad at Daddy for keeping us apart. I understand now. Amen."

Angela kissed Walker on the cheek and climbed back into bed leaving her bewildered father still kneeling next to the bed. He reached out to tuck the covers back around her before asking, "What do you understand now, Angel?"

Angela looked at her father with child-like innocence shinning from her eyes, "I understand why Demon and I had to stay away from home for two months." Walker frowned still confused. He knew that Angela had been angry with him for making her stay at the Gages and Damien at the Trivettes' for two months while Alex and Corrie were in the hospital. Gage had told him all about that night that Angela had tried to sneak out of the house and had mentioned that he had almost had to force Angela to see her father on the days that Walker could spent with his two eldest children. Angela had been quite upset with Walker for 'breaking the family apart' as she mentioned to him once in anger. She had never really forgiven Walker for that although she had gotten over her anger at him. Now, he was curious to know what new understanding had come about that brought upon the forgiveness. "Can you explain a little more, Angel."

Angela smiled and simply said, "Sometimes bad things have to happen for the good things to happen. Mama and Corrie got sick and we all had to be apart for a long time, but now things are even better. I've got a new little sister and a better family."

"A better family?" repeated Walker. Angela nodded as she snuggled under the covers, "un huh 'cause now we know how yucky it feels to be apart and that makes all the time we are together extra good." Walker stared in amazement at his daughter as her eyes drifted close. He leaned closer as she murmured something else, "I wish that everyone had a family and that they would grab it tight and never let go 'cause then maybe there might not be so many angry people."

Walker kissed her lovingly on the forehead whispering, "Me too, Angel. Me too." As she fell asleep Walker prayed his own prayer thanking God for his family and children once again praying that they would stay little as long as possible.

* * *

I've never felt so much in one little tender touch  
I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes  
Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see  
Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please

Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little

* * *

Walker awoke suddenly startled from his dream. He pushed the covers back to check on the children. Panicking slightly when he found Damien's and Corrie's room empty he hurried over to Angela's and laughed. Well, she had said that she would stay in her bed and she was still in it. He felt Alex come up behind him and heard her sigh, "That girl."

Angela had snuck both Damien and Corrie into her room instead. Damien shared the bed with her while Corrie was in the baby doll cradle right next to the bed. Alex wrapped her arms around Walker and rested her chin on his shoulder from behind as they watched their children. "They are so innocent and precious when they are asleep," she whispered. "What made you come check on them before Corrie's nighttime feeding."

"I had the strangest dream, Alex. I was playing with all three of the kids outside on the swing set and we were having the greatest time. I was pushing Corrie in the baby swing as Angela and Daymee fought for the slide. I turned around to see who would go down first where I realized that the two children fighting over the slide were no longer Angela and Daymee but two other children and baby Corrie had disappeared. As I watched, three adults walked out of the house followed by a few other children. I looked at the adults a little closer and realized that it was Angela, Daymee, and Corrie all grown up. Those children I saw were their children. That's when I woke up. I wanted to make sure that our children weren't old enough to have children."

Alex laughed at Walker's distress. "You do know that one day they will grow up and have children of their own, Walker." Walker glared at her as she started to lead them back to their room. "I know that, Alex. They change and grow everyday. I'm just not ready to let them go just yet."

Just as the two were about asleep, they heard a sniffling noise in the doorway. There stood all three of the children. (Well, Angela was holding Corrie, but that's beside the point.) "What's wrong," asked Alex as she got out of bed and scooped up a crying Damien.

"Demon had a bad dream," said Angela "we want to sleep in here 'cause you scare the monsters away."

"Oh," said Walker as Alex settled Damien between them drying his tears. "And where is Corrie going to sleep. Her crib isn't in here, and we'll squish her on the bed." Angela looked around for a minute then handed Corrie to Walker saying, "hold her a minute." The whole family watched as she pulled a drawer out of the dresser and placed it on the floor. She then took Corrie back out of her father's arms and placed her in it wrapping the blanket that Corrie was wrapped in around her snuggly.

"There," said Angela before climbing up on the bed over her father to settle in the middle of the bed with Daymee. Walker stared at Corrie for a minute and then looked down at Angela, "You put her in my underwear drawer," he said incredulously causing Alex and Damyee to giggle.

Angela nodded, "She can't fall out and she can't hurt it if she gets a dirty diaper because a diaper is just like underwear anyways," Angela explain with all her seven year old wisdom. Alex grinned, "Good thinking, Angel. Now lets all go back to sleep. Corrie going to wake in a few hours wanting fed and I don't want to be too tired to hold the bottle."

Walker glared at the faces of his oh-so-innocent family as they fell back to sleep. This is all good and well for them, but he would need clean underwear come morning. Alex opened her eyes and reached out her hand over the sleeping children to grab her husband whispering, "I don't think you have to let them go quite yet, Walker," before she fell back asleep. Walker smiled as he felt Angela snuggle into him. No, they would still be little for a while and he was going to cherish every moment.

* * *

So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around  
It's time to let them go

So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little

Let them be little

* * *

DISCLAIMER: This song is not mine. I'm not that talented. It's just a very pretty country song that I really like and it inspired me. Also, part of the prayer was from a book I just finished reading recently.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it's been a long time since I've updated my Life Changes story, but I just haven't been inspired to write recently. I will finish it. Don't worry. It just might take awhile. I hope this story is okay and makes up for my lack of writing on the other.

By the way, the anger that Angela feels at her father is mentioned in Chapter Eleven of Life Changes. You may need to read that section of the story if you are confused.

I'm really tired and don't feel like looking for mistakes before I post this so I hope it's okay the way it is. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. I really just thought it would be nice to see a few more family moments from when the kids were little.


End file.
